


the inevitable idiocy

by kaise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Architects, Architect Kim Jongin, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, Smut, Top Oh Sehun, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaise/pseuds/kaise
Summary: Jongin wishes he could dig a hole and never face Sehun the CEO of Oh Enterprise but fate and maybe a little contribution from the CEO seems to mingle Jongin into a different path





	the inevitable idiocy

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter, I hope I did your prompt justice! I'm actually super nervous because this is my first fic fest and I hope whoever you are I'm writing for is satisfied with this. I'm an Architecture major, so when I saw your prompt, it's as if you relate to me spiritually lmao ;; aside from writing for your prompt, I hope we can be friends too uwu

_Have you ever looked like such a fucking idiot in front of someone that made you wish you never existed on the face of Earth?_

And yes, that’s what happened to Jongin just a few hours ago back in the building site he’s working on that is currently undergoing the construction. He just mistook someone as a worker when to his revelation, it was the owner of the building, as in Oh Sehun, in the flesh.

Jongin honestly blames himself for never following the news around about the young CEO of Oh Enterprise. Heck, he doesn’t even know they replaced the CEO.

_How would I know then what he looks like? You’re an idiot, Jongin._

Mentally slapping his face, Jongin’s train of thoughts retakes him to the awkward encounter. He cringes at the reminder that it’s the first time they officially met, and he just had to mistake the awfully good looking yet intimidating CEO as one of his workers.

Jongin regrets that his sense of authority had to point commandingly at Sehun, “hey, you! Yeah, you! You’re late.”

“Excuse me?” He remembered the details on Sehun’s face that resembled of a shock and offended that Jongin scoffed at the sight.

“Why were you late? Everyone had started working, and you haven’t even changed into your work clothes. Come on, time is of the essence!”

That’s when Jongin noticed the company the guy had behind him, looking very much appalled and staring ghastly at him. He stared back at the terrified man in a questioning manner before he heard someone coughing, that it caught his focus back at the guy he just commanded.

“I see we aren’t well acquainted that you mistook me as your worker, but a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Kim. I’m Oh Sehun, and I own the building you’re working.”

Jongin paled at the prospect of mistaking the owner of the building he’s working for, but a little of his retarded mind thought that the guy was making up a lie. Honestly, if anyone can kill his retarded mind process, they’re welcomed to try.

“You’re shitting me, aren’t you? Your lies won’t excuse you from being late.”

That’s when Chanyeol, his assistant aka his only best friend came in to save the day with a shove to Jongin’s shoulder and a sheepish grin to the guy.

“I’m so sorry for this misunderstanding, Mr. Oh. You see, Jongin here doesn’t quite recognize you from the lack of exposure to recent news.”

The color washed out of Jongin’s face as a terrified look settled in, and he could feel his stomach sunk at the embarrassment for rudely commanding the wrong person. And that person just happened to be the CEO himself.

His eyes scanned the clothes Sehun was donning, and it’s a casual outfit, a simple white long-sleeved shirt with jeans and a pair of sneakers. His mind failed to notice that it’s too formal of a get up for any of his workers.

Tongue tied, Jongin could only glance desperately at his best friend, seeking for help and Chanyeol had a look of, “what the hell, Jongin,” written on his face. Suddenly, Sehun chuckled much to Jongin’s misery.

“Interesting,” Sehun’s gaze landed on Jongin’s, causing him to look down to his feet, “I’m only here to check on the progress, but so far, it’s going as according to my expectations. Job well done, Mr. Kim.”

Jongin’s eyes snapped back at the mention of his name, and he met Sehun’s piercing gaze. It’s somewhat casting Jongin in a trance that he failed to look away as Sehun’s smoldering eyes stayed on his, brooding with authority and charisma.

It caught him off guard that he stopped breathing for awhile, before the guy that previously came up behind Sehun, suddenly spoke up, breaking the sizzling tension between them.

“Mr. Oh, you received a call from Mrs. Oh, and she’s asking if you can call back asap.”

“I thought I told you to just call me by my name. Anyways, what is it about, Kyungsoo?”

“Yes, you did, sir,” slightly stammering in his words, Kyungsoo breathed before he continued, “she says it’s regarding the dinner you’ll be having by tomorrow.”

“I’ll call back when we’re on our way.” 

As a greeting, Sehun momentarily glanced and nodded at Chanyeol, the latter curtly nodded back. His gaze then landed on Jongin’s, and Jongin swore the tension between them was palpable that he ended up shifting his gaze away again.

“Kim Jongin, I’ll be looking forward to meeting you on Monday.”

Embarrassed, Jongin nodded back shyly, his eyes avoiding meeting Sehun’s as he quickly looked down to the dirt beneath his feet. Sehun’s lips tugged into a small smile at the sight of the architect shying away when a moment ago, his authoritative manner was almost _endearing_  to him.

After the CEO and who Jongin concluded as his secretary, left the premises, Chanyeol smacked his back, a surprised grunt slipped past from Jongin’s lips, “are you trying to sabotage our big project?”

“I wasn’t! I was just dumb and uninformed of recent news okay, as per usual.”

“That is not surprising to me but he did tell you he’s the owner and you thought he’s lying,” Chanyeol glared at Jongin begrudgingly, earning a sheepish smile from the architect.

“What was that? You’re slowly evolving from dumb to dumb squared, Jongin.”

“Shut up, and do you really need to put an equation to how dumb I am?”

“To accentuate how dumb you are? Yes, yes I do. How you’ve become a famous architect and still be equally of an idiot mesmerizes me, Jongin.”

“Hey, at least I mesmerized you,” Jongin showed his thumbs up as he grinned victoriously, and what came next is Chanyeol’s hand pushing him away, sending him staggering back a few steps.

The sound of the door to Jongin’s apartment clicking shut retakes him to where he is, spacing out on the couch with the black tv screen in front him. Chanyeol steps into the living room and halts his footstep when he sees Jongin’s blank expression.

Sighing as he takes his seat, Chanyeol drops their food he bought on the coffee table. It had been Chanyeol’s personal routine of buying food on his way to Jongin’s place because he knows the younger boy always forgets to buy groceries.

His hand comes up to pat Jongin’s shoulder, “still thinking about your dumb mistake?”

In response, Jongin glances to his best friend, pouting as he nods grimly, and Chanyeol pats the back of his head before he moves to reach for the food. 

As his hands busy themselves with taking out the carton boxes of food, Chanyeol asks, “do you know what will make you feel better?”

“Of course, I know. Food.”

Chanyeol nods vigorously as he slowly opens the container. The delicious smell of chicken fried rice evades Jongin’s senses as he reflexively sits up straight.

“One chicken fried rice coming right up for you, and one seafood lo mien for me.”

“You’re the best bro ever, Chanyeol.”

“I know. You can’t live without me, Jongin, you would die.”

Propping the warm container on his lap as the welcoming sight of his favorite fried rice sends his stomach grumbling, Jongin scoffs annoyedly, “you’re entitled to your opinion but excuse you, I can live without you.”

“Then who will bring you fried rice or even any food every time after work?”

“I can do that myself!”

“Sure, you do. Watch me stop bringing you food tomorrow.”

Almost instantly, Jongin unconsciously yells ‘no,’ and he regrets when he sees Chanyeol laughing at his instantaneous disagreement when the latter threatens to stop supplying food. They end up eating their portions of food in silence, as Jongin meekly agrees that his best friend is important to him.

Amidst feasting his food, a lingering thought reminds Jongin of the young CEO’s smoldering gaze and his anxiety suddenly wells up again when he remembers he’ll be meeting Sehun again on Monday, in his office building.

 

 

_The mother art is architecture. Without an architecture of our own, we have no soul of our own civilization._

Says Frank Lloyd Wright, an infamous architect and one among others that Jongin admires. Wright was never truly a favorite architect of his but that one lesson surely does stay within Jongin’s heart and what he always gets back to when he meets a dead end.

Heart thumping, Jongin gulps nervously as the tie around his neck feels tighter than usual. He remembers Wright’s words in his mind, replaying it over and over to remind him why he’s there in the first place. 

Gazing everyone in the room, there are several representatives from Sehun’s, and they have anticipation written in their faces with an equally judgmental aura. An empty chair right across where he’s standing tells him they’re still waiting for the CEO to come in.

He glances at the wristwatch under his sleeves, and 9.50 AM glares back at him. The meeting starts at 10 AM, and Jongin and Chanyeol both arrived earlier to their jobs demand.

In nature, they’re both night owls and heavy sleepers in the morning.

Jongin sneaks a glance to his best friend, Chanyeol, who’s busy looking through the papers of the company’s terms, with a post-it of what he’ll say stuck onto the first page since he’s going to explain their progress and correlations of any minor improvements they did to the infrastructure.

So far, the changes they did were focused on to the technicalities of the building’s structure as Jongin sees measly mistakes on the proposal that could potentially weaken the building. It’s a Roman inspired building anyways, and it’s common for any of Jongin’s clients when they’re unable to comprehend how they’re built.

Personally, Jongin finds it odd that a big multinational company like Oh Enterprise would invest money in the construction of a Roman inspired building, especially when they only said it’s for an expansion of one of the company’s newly found branch. Jongin silently doesn’t want to know what's the branch.

_Don’t get me wrong, I love building Roman and Greek inspired buildings, but it’s just…off._

The room quiets down as the representatives stand up as accordingly when the glass door opens and Sehun steps in, his commanding presence looms across the vast space. Both Jongin and Chanyeol are standing already, hands hiding behind their back.

Gazing at the polished—and undeniably handsome—CEO, Jongin finds himself gulping when Sehun’s piercing stare meets his, the corner of his lips tugging into a smirk. Nodding quickly, Jongin then stares elsewhere frantically to avoid the stare, completely oblivious with Sehun’s eyes staying on him.

After Sehun settles with his papers, he gestures for the presentation to start with his hand and Chanyeol clears his throat, catching Jongin’s attention as he responds back with an understanding nod.

Arms stretching as Jongin silently wishes that he wouldn’t mess up the main points of his speech he prepared before about the building’s progress and future constructions. He smiles briefly before greeting the rest of the people in the room. 

“As we had notified everyone in this room before, the building had already started undergoing construction, and we’ve so far laid out the base of the structure. All is going as specified by the terms requested regarding it to be Roman inspired but there are minor technicalities that I had to change for it to be stronger and sustainable. Chanyeol, my assistant here, will explain what those are.”

“Roman buildings are well-known for its beauty, and its complex infrastructure enables them to last until now as you all can see in Italy. The basis we laid out for your building follows the principles Romans had for their building…” 

Chanyeol’s voice fades away when he sends his gaze around the room and stops at Sehun’s because even when his best friend is talking, the CEO is staring at him. At _him instead of Chanyeol,_ who is now talking about an expansion to the sides of the building.

As if his reflexes are pulling the strings of his little bravery, Jongin arches one of his brows questioningly at Sehun, who looks amused for a split second before he chuckles to himself, the cute smile doesn’t go unnoticed by Jongin.

A soft poke to his arm breaks his trance as Jongin looks up and sees the hard look in Chanyeol’s eyes in which he’s late to comprehend that it's his turn to talk. He faces the representatives and continues explaining of their future progress, and if there are any possible changes, he will arrange another meeting.

They close the meeting with a little mishap from Jongin’s little trance and his best friend, that easily notices everything of Jongin, comes up to him, “were you spacing off in the middle of a meeting?”

Jongin groans, walking away from the taller one, “I’m not in for one of your lectures, Chanyeol.”

“No, I’m not going to lecture you, Jongin, I ain’t your mom,” Chanyeol walks closer with his hand up and quickly flicks Jongin’s forehead, “but I can surely do this to you. Next time, no daydreaming or dozing off in the middle of an important meeting.”

Jongin rubs soothingly to his forehead, grimacing at the tinge of pain he feels every time he rubs the particular spot where Chanyeol flicks. He glares at Chanyeol and the older only smiles back cheerfully, “don’t flick my forehead out of nowhere, ass brat.”

“Ass brat? Now that’s a new word to add to your inventive vocabulary, Jongin.”

“Fuck you,” ignoring the throbbing pain in his temple, Jongin silently takes away the papers in Chanyeol’s hand before he grabs his bag. “I keep asking why I'm destined to have an asshole as a best friend.”

“Hey, be gracious your fate granted you a best friend!”

“I should’ve asked for a trustworthy secretary instead of a best friend.”

“Ouch, Jongin,” Chanyeol clutches his chest, exaggerating his attempt of showing how offended he is, “that’s rude of—.”

Chanyeol’s sentence cuts short when he sees Sehun entering the meeting room, alone, walking towards them. Noticing the taller’s sudden hesitation, Jongin glances to where he’s looking and meets Sehun’s smiling eyes.

They both nod in unison at the well-polished newcomer, earning a respectful nod from Sehun, “I’m sorry if I happen to interrupt something but I’d just like to say what a tremendous improvement you did. Pardon my representatives’ lack of research for the Romanesque building.”

Jongin takes the cue from Chanyeol’s hard glare as he turns to face Sehun, surprised to see the CEO slightly taller than him.

“No worries, we’re used to such mistakes. Your representatives’ mistake is a prevalent one among our previous clients.”

“We should’ve been even more careful, but I’m glad you pardoned it. If I may know when are the days that you’ll be visiting the site?”

There’s a subtle snort coming from no other than Chanyeol, but Jongin ignores it as he offers a kind smile, “every 3 days so I’m not there today neither tomorrow, but I’ll keep an eye on Wednesday. Why?”

“I’d like to visit every time you’re around, just so that I can keep track but have you informing me if I ever have any questions.”

Jongin’s heart suddenly beats in a rapid pace even though he knows Sehun’s intentions are probably just for his responsibilities and business endeavors. It’s the mere thought of having to stare at Sehun’s eyes more frequently than he already had.

Figuratively, Sehun’s eyes are piercing and intimidating yet it holds something deep that Jongin’s curious nature feels the need to delve in and find out what is it behind the authoritative presence that Sehun always carries around.

“You’re welcomed to, Mr. Oh.”

“Call me Sehun, please. Mr. Oh is usually used for my father.”

“Well, Sehun, you’re welcomed to visit anytime in the construction but please notify me if you ever want to roam while they’re undergoing construction. It’s dangerous.”

“I will. Thank you, Jongin,” and Sehun ends the sentence with a playful smirk, causing Jongin to get flustered at the CEO mentioning his name almost in a friendly way. 

When Sehun leaves the room with his back facing towards Jongin, his teasing voice echoes across the empty space, “Jongin, a helpful reminder to not mistake me as one of your workers again.”

Just when Jongin thought his heart beat is calming down, Sehun’s tease causes his heart to race erratically again followed with the growing heat in his cheeks. It’s as if that sentence pushes Jongin into a wave of the familiar embarrassment. 

Chanyeol, who Jongin momentarily forgets was staying back throughout their conversation, falls down to the floor with his usual boisterous laughter the minute Sehun leaves the room. Ignoring his cackling best friend, Jongin hurriedly takes a seat in one of the chairs when he feels his legs giving out.

Giving Chanyeol a few more minutes to calm down after his laugh, Jongin can easily spot a tear running down his cheek. He feels the urge to smack the taller’s head because _how dare his best friend laughs at the time of his most embarrassing moment to a hot and attractive person?_

“You’re such an easy ass. I can’t believe you’re practically crying, it wasn’t even that funny!”

“The fact that,” holding up his hand as he pauses, Chanyeol struggles to breathe even after his laughter settles down, “you tried so hard to forget, but he reminded you again of it.”

“Yeah well, my mistake was on him. Of course, he’ll always remember! For god’s sake Chanyeol, be the best of best friend and pretend that it never happened, please?”

Eventually, Chanyeol stands up slowly, dusting the back of his pants while he’s at it. He winks at Jongin, walking closer to where Jongin’s sitting, “forgotten, but I don’t promise no laughter if the hot CEO reminds you about it again.”

“You laugh at anything, Chanyeol. And that’s adorable, are you finding the hots for Sehun?”

“No, but you do, Jongin, and he does to you too.”

“How’d you come up with that bullshit?”

“Come on, Jongin, both of us know I ain’t talking crap. There’s no crime in liking him.”

Weighing on what his best friend said, Jongin is silent in his thoughts. He’s not even sure he’s attracted to Sehun when all he could feel is a sizzling tension between them.

Is that counted as an attraction? Because if yes, then Jongin is _very_ attracted.

 

 

It’s an ordinary Wednesday morning, and everything is so fast-paced that it feels like a blur that ended just as quickly as it was there. The city is bustling with people desperate to get to work, but Jongin is struggling among them, fighting away from his sleepiness.

If it isn’t for the traffic and his site check out, Jongin would’ve had his face laid bare on his soft pillows, snoring away to dream land.

In dire need of caffeine like any other person as early as he is, Jongin stops by his favorite cafe for a latte that so happened to be his friend’s. The sound of the door jingling welcomes Jongin, and he sighs in content at the smell of roasted coffee.

Warm smiles greet him, as the baristas recognize Jongin without a second glance. He smiles back before his eyes are trained on the _“Today’s Special!”_ written with chalk on the blackboard above the counter, oblivious to his friend’s presence.

“Hey, Jongin!” A cheery voice echoes the cafe and Jongin look down momentarily to see Minseok grinning at him. Another smile quirks up on Jongin’s lips as he pulls Minseok over the counter for a brief hug.

“Minseok! I see I’m lucky enough to have no one lining up in front of me.”

“You missed the morning rush,” Minseok laughs. “I’m glad I missed it, even though I’m in a hurry too.”

“Your kind of rush is different than any other 7 am people. Anyways, you’re getting your usual or do you want to grab muffins too?”

“I’ll get the muffins too. It’s 8 am, I hardly ever eat breakfast if I come by at this hour.”

“I noticed. Are you going to your construction site? Does Chanyeol want his usual?” Minseok hesitates before he eventually asks, “I heard from him that you got yourself another big client. Oh Enterprise, wasn’t it?”

Jongin nods meekly, “I’ll buy him an Iced Americano, and yeah, you heard it right. Oh Enterprise wanted me to design their building.”

As he hands out a few bucks out to MInseok, the phone in Jongin’s pocket is buzzing continuously, and he doesn’t need to unlock his phone to know that it’s definitely from Chanyeol. 

Moving on the other end of the counter with his phone unlocked, rows of text messages blares on the screen and Jongin sighs. He’s been thinking of revoking the “best friend” card from Chanyeol but honestly, Jongin’s fond of having the guy around.

 _  
_ **_from:_ ** _park —his ass down— cy_

_hey it’s 6 now, u going to the site?_

_hEEYYyyy answer me_

_icb this == are u ignoring my text or r u still drooling_

_yo i’m at the site, where u at?_

_kim jongin u better get ur ass down here i don’t wanna stroll ard with ur hot ceo ==“_

_update: the hot ceo is here and boiii he lookin fine. u better not miss this_

_who tf wears a damn suit in a construction site??? smh at ur hot boyfie_

_on a 2nd thought, just cmere pls. a s a p_

 

 **_from:_ ** _kim —late af— jongin_

_omw there but stopping by for coffee. i got urs too, ure welcome_

 

By the time Jongin’s order is ready, Minseok calls out for his name with a cheeky grin on his lips, and his hands raised up, showing his order. Jongin smiles back before he hurriedly rushes over.

“Thanks a lot, Minseok! I’ll see you soon.”

Passing his coffees and muffin, Minseok eagerly nods. “Very soon, Jongin. You always come by around this hour.”

Before Jongin’s mouth can utter a proper goodbye, a serious look settles in Minseok’s face, “hey, Jongin.”

His voice is suddenly stern, but it’s dangerously low, almost like a whisper. It startles Jongin with Minseok’s sudden turn of expression, “a word of advice. If I were you, try not to meddle with the higher ups of Oh Enterprise.”

“Wait, why? Please don’t tell me it’s just one of those typical rich people drama?”

“No, it’s quite more complicated than that. Haven’t you heard who the Oh family are? They’re known for being kind and I’m a believer on that, but there’s a reason why people are intimidated by them.”

“I thought you knew how late I usually am when it comes to news.”

“So you don’t know. To put it out bluntly,” Minseok walks out of the counter, and he tiptoes to whisper in Jongin’s ear, “they’re alphas. Their family’s direct ancestor is one of the oldest and strongest alpha.”

Jongin pauses as the information sinks in, but he couldn’t hide his surprise. He’s never met an alpha or omega, but now that he knew Sehun’s family are alphas, it all makes sense.

The intimidating presence that Sehun gives off derives from being an alpha. That’s also why alphas in their society are looked upon. 

Their brooding aura always piques everyone’s interest, including regular humans like Jongin. It’s almost as if they’re idolized, making those that are known as alphas are under the spotlight. 

Business empires, celebrities, politics, or basically, rich people, and Sehun is one of them.

Jongin’s lips tug into a smile for what seems after a few minutes of discerning, “don’t worry about me, Minseok. I’ll be fine with them, they won’t intimidate me.”

“I know you won’t, but just be careful. Alphas are usually observant and selective when it comes to lineage, yet they can be so interested in us, normal humans, who can’t breed like omegas.”

The only response Jongin could muster is another smile and a brief hug as a reassurance to Minseok. He leaves the cafe with a heavy heart that he doesn’t quite know why.

Jongin sets foot on the construction site after a short journey through the crowded streets. As per usual, he never goes by his car to the building site much to the benefit that he doesn’t need to park his car somewhere. 

It comes as a trouble when Jongin needs to get back home especially when it rains. He can only hope that God graces his blessings and doesn’t let the rest of the day rain, or at least while he’s out for the day.

The first thing he sees from Chanyeol is a rolling of his eyes and an obnoxious scoff, causing Jongin to chuckle. But his smugness was short lived at the next thing Jongin sees that almost had him choking on his breath. 

It’s Sehun, dressed in a full attire of a casual baby blue suit with the sleeves rolled up and black sunglasses hanging prettily on the bridge of his nose. The expensive watch on one of Sehun’s wrist is such a turn on that Jongin groans internally.

_What a fucking delight._

Sehun’s usual oxford shoes are now boots, avoiding any possible dirt smudging his work shoes. A rush courses through Jongin’s body, moving southward to his loins at the sight of tight skinny jeans clinging onto Sehun’s long legs.

It’s as if in turn of having a sunny day, God gives out a sin in the form of Oh Sehun and Jongin wishes he could take back his wish. He’d take struggling in the rain any day than spending one sunny day with a hot CEO.

At the reminder of his regular visit, Jongin’s mind corrects it into possibly every time Jongin checks out the construction site and Jongin sighs deeply. The prospect that Sehun is an alpha doesn’t help the severe dirty thoughts as he tries to shake it away and smiles politely at Sehun.

“Here’s your Americano, Chanyeol,” Jongin passes the icy drink. His other hand holds his own iced Latte, refreshing beneath his fingers especially under the relentless heat. 

Jongin can’t help notice Sehun eyeing at the exchange. He confirms it when he turns towards Sehun and meets the black sunglasses staring back at him. 

“Has Chanyeol shown you around the site, Sehun?”

“He had, but he said I should wait for you if I ever had questions to ask.”

“Well then, do you have any questions?”

“So far, I don’t have any but I probably will as the construction goes on and I can see more of the building’s design.”

There’s a little disappointment in Jongin’s heart because he came to the site well prepared if Sehun ever asks something weird or complicated. Now, his one hour of mental preparation had gone to waste.

After finding a spot to sit on, he takes out the chocolate muffin from the bag and eats it slowly, trying not to finish it in a few bites. It stays as delicious as first bought it, and Jongin thinks Minseok knows how to maintain his cafe’s quality.

Just as he’s busy dipping into his muffin, someone sits right next to him, and he’s awfully close next to him that Jongin stops eating to see who it is. He’s mildly surprised to see Sehun staring at him, with his shades tucked on the crown of his head.

Jongin internally screams in disbelief at Sehun’s ability to look effortlessly hot and how he’s sitting so close.

“You haven’t eaten anything yet? You’re ravishing the poor muffin like you starved for a week or so.”

“Morning hours are never my niche. If I ever had to go early, my top priority is to just go. That’s why I forget a lot,” Jongin accentuates by showing off the muffin and pointing to his Latte, “like eating and caffeine.”

“Latte isn’t really caffeine though,” Sehun deadpans, and he stares back at Jongin with as a matter of factly expression, “they use coffee, but milk makes up most of the Lattes.”

This isn’t news to Jongin. The first time anyone ever told Jongin was Minseok, with Chanyeol occasionally using that as a tease whenever he grabs his Iced Latte.

His annoyance makes Jongin oblivious to what he says next, as his voice wavers in a complaint, “I know, but I wasn’t obsessed with coffee. It’s nice that I’m slowly getting into caffeine from a starter.”

The whine in Jongin’s voice was inevitable and very noticeable that Sehun chuckles. Their proximity is so close that the latter’s laugh echoes into Jongin’s ear, and a soft red tint starts forming on Jongin’s cheeks.

Jongin doesn’t know why he thinks so, but Sehun’s chuckle sounded joyous and warm like it came from the heart. Very fitting with the sun shining brightly above them.

“I’ll take you to a cafe I know and show you other coffee drinks that are as good or better. You can try them all to upgrade the caffeine in your platter.”  
The invite startles Jongin as he snaps his head to Sehun, his brows arching in confusion. There was no correlation to what Jongin said that he believes he just heard it wrong.

Sehun notices the obvious confusion on Jongin’s face, and he expected that reaction. His invite came off too abrupt, and it confuses himself on why he’s not as smooth as he is usually.

An awkward silence goes between them with Jongin staring dumbfoundedly with his lips sealed tight at Sehun, who are waiting for a response from the former. Minutes passed by in their silence until Jongin finds his voice again and regains his composure.

But he winds up being shy, and he’s stunned at how little his voice comes out, “sure, which cafe do you plan on taking me?”

The bright smile that blossoms on Sehun’s lips were not only heart-stopping, but it renders him speechless at the adorableness contradictory to Sehun’s intimidating presence. Jongin had found his new liking to Sehun’s cute side.

“There are tons of great cafes around the city, but I have my personal favorite that I can take you to first.” 

Sehun couldn’t help the excitement bubbling inside him, and it seeps through the tone of his voice. He sounded way too cheery than he wanted it to be, but the shy smile Jongin shows make it less painful to actually express how he really is.

The persona that his family wanted him to show to everybody had completely disguised his bubbly personality. 

Sehun admits he likes when people are intimidated by him, it gives him confidence and a taste of power, but at the price of having no freedom to be carefree and people too scared to talk to him, he regrets it.

When he sees Jongin, he can somewhat see himself being carefree aside of his inevitable enjoyment of being intimidating.

A loud, abrupt cough cuts Sehun’s thoughts shortly, and Jongin looks up to see Chanyeol nudging him with the wiggling of his eyebrows and a shrugging of his shoulders.

Before Sehun could muster a proper answer, Jongin cuts in with an exasperated groan, “what, Chanyeol? Did something happen?”

“No, did something happen to you?” at the glare that Jongin gives, Chanyeol tries his best to stifle a grin, “I need you.”

Jealousy creeps up inside Sehun as his eyes shot up at Chanyeol’s word. He tries glancing anywhere else besides the latter before his dominance can confront him to do something stupid and reckless to the boy.

“You need me on the field,” Jongin sighs as he stands up, eating the last of his muffin and taking his Latte in the other hand, “you know, I’ll wind up asking the workers for their progress and supplies without your reminder.”

“I know, but you forget a lot, so it’s safer that I remind you.”

Sehun doesn’t realize he’s been holding on his breath and he finally breathes out after knowing what Chanyeol meant. He shakes his head as he thinks of how dumb he is to suddenly be jealous.

Jongin leaves for the regular checklist he does but not before he gives a small smile to Sehun that hardly goes unnoticed by Chanyeol. His best friend grins teasingly at Jongin before he walks towards Sehun and crouches down.

Chanyeol whispers, “I know you have a thing going on between you two. Just keep in mind, don’t hurt Jongin or you’ll meet my fists.”

One of Sehun’s brows arch in interest at Chanyeol’s straightforwardness, but he feels like he’s being challenged, so he offers one back.

“Don’t you know who I am?”

“I know that you’re an alpha, but that doesn’t rattle me when it comes to protecting those that I care and it includes Jongin.”

Chanyeol gives a glare before his face shifts into his cheerful state again with his lips grinning. He walks away, heading to the architect and Sehun wonders in amazement at how fitting of a best friend those two are.

 

 

It had been a few months after the time that Sehun had asked to take Jongin to cafes across the city and they did so in the span of those few months. The construction is still undergoing but every time they get to meet on site, they exclude everyone else and form their own little world.

Sehun had slowly warmed up to Jongin, shedding more of his bubbly personality to him. The former had laughed carefreely countless of times around Jongin that he could no longer count on his fingers. 

The shift in Sehun’s personality had grown more noticeable even among his subordinates, and they grew in admire of Sehun’s smile that often blossoms his lips.

Chanyeol, like the annoying best friend he always is, nudges Jongin one day and asks playfully, “have you ever considered of dating Sehun officially?”

But Jongin dismisses it with a nonchalant shrug, “I don’t really know if we’ll ever be official, Chanyeol. Especially considering that he’s an alpha and you know how alpha families are like.”

“Not to be the deal breaker, but don’t generalize them all, Jongin. It’s the 21st century, and not all alpha families are as uptight with their lineage as they used to be. The Oh family are known for being kind and welcoming.”

“That could be their persona in front of the cameras like how they wanted Sehun to be more intimidating than he actually is. We don’t know behind closed doors, Chanyeol.”

“Exactly my point, dumbass,” Chanyeol shakes his head at the familiarity of Jongin’s trait to back down. It often frustrates him, but he knows that with a little more encouragement from his part, Jongin would consider taking his chances. 

Chanyeol’s voice turns softer as if he’s talking out to a kid, “are you sure you want to stay inside your nutshell than risk taking your chances? It’s plain crystal clear that you like Sehun a lot and he’s happy with you.”

Those words echo inside Jongin’s mind for the next couple of weeks, and it gets worse whenever he sees Sehun’s smiling face in front of him. It’s tormenting him slowly, and Jongin knows that Chanyeol is right.

Heck, he couldn’t believe that Park Chanyeol, his asshole of a best friend, is right.

Jongin couldn’t see it coming when one night, Sehun invites him over to his house that he had frequently visited in the broad daylight. But never at night.

It’s unusual to think of it, but it doesn’t bug Jongin that much that it would make him reconsider going. 

So there Jongin is, riding inside his BMW to Sehun’s house, with no expectations whatsoever aside from his excitement to see the boy. He’s always embarrassed to admit that he misses Sehun a lot. 

Knowing his way around Sehun’s house, he buzzes the intercom right by the front gate of his house that resembles more of a mansion. A few moments pass by in a blink before the front gate beeps and opens automatically into the driveway.

Jongin parks his car swiftly by the side of the small fountain. In anticipation of meeting Sehun, he locks his car as his feet take quick strides to the front door.

A servant that Jongin recognizes opens the front door to let him inside. In return, he curtly smiles, nodding his head before he asks, “do you know where’s Sehun?”

“He’s waiting for you in the lounge room, sir.”

Jongin walks away after he thanks the servant. He vividly remembers the lounge room is upstairs, so he climbs up the stairs, taking two stairs at a time.

At his high spirits, Jongin realizes too late that he must’ve looked too vigorous for the servant when he climbs up the flights of stairs.

Taking a left to the confusing second floor, Jongin trusts his guts' navigation to the lounge room, and he pats himself on the back when he sees the double door to the lounge room.

Breathing out as he calms down from his exhilaration, Jongin knocks on the door in a certain rhythm, and he could hear Sehun’s laugh from outside the door. He opens it when he hears Sehun’s voice shouting, “you can come in, Jongin.”

The sight of Sehun in his round glasses and white buttoned up shirt, bending down to hit the white ball on the billiard table welcomes his eyes and the room suddenly feels hotter. Jongin can feel the sizzling rush coursing into his groins. 

He doesn’t understand why Sehun loves wearing round glasses so much even though those aren’t prescription glasses. To his confusion, it looks so good on Sehun that he can’t really complain.

_But my oh my, if those round glasses aren’t made for Sehun._

Sehun then straightens up, grinning cheekily as he looks terribly stunning with his long jet black hair slightly pushed back and the sleeves rolled up. He intentionally left three buttons undone, his milky white skin peeking from underneath.

This is going to taunt Jongin for the rest of his night at Sehun’s place and the night hasn’t even started, but he can already feel himself weakening in every movement Sehun does. 

His legs are starting to tremble on its own, and if it isn’t for his awareness of Sehun’s lingering gaze on him, he wouldn’t have been this nervous. He timidly walks forward to the billiard table, awkward in his shoes.

Sehun notices Jongin’s sudden stiff stance, he’s used to it actually. His hand reaches out to pull Jongin closer to him before he smiles, “take a stick and play billiard with me.”

As a response, Jongin nods silently before his head hangs low and walks to the compartment where Sehun keeps all of his cue sticks. He takes one out randomly and a white cue ball then he walks to the other side of the table, across Sehun.

“It’s your turn, Jongin. I did my part already.”

And Jongin does so, placing his cue ball next to a colored ball with the number “8” printed on it conveniently positioned next to a pocket. He bends down slowly, unaware of Sehun’s hooded gaze at him. 

Jongin aims the cue ball, and he shoots it with a precise angle that the colored ball rolls smoothly into the pocket. Proud of his first successful shot, he stands up with a bright grin and his hand fisting as he turns to Sehun, who’s downing a glass of red wine.

The latter then motions for Jongin to shoot again but much to his annoyance, the colored ball he shoots at missed the pocket he was aiming it to. He hears a chuckle from Sehun, and as he looks up, Sehun’s handing a glass of red wine to him, and he takes it, thanking him.

They spend the rest of the night playing pool billiard, downing red wine and always bantering at each other. After Jongin wins for the first round, Sehun playfully asks for a rematch in which Jongin agrees.

So they’re now into a second round, and Sehun is surprisingly still thrumming with energy meanwhile, Jongin’s sight had slightly turned hazy from all the wine that he drank. His eyes flutter every once in awhile as he waits for his turn.

A colored ball missed the pocket that Sehun was carefully aiming it to and he curses, “what the fuck, ball. You’re supposed to get inside the damn pocket.”

The company that he’s having is unusually so quiet when Jongin would banter or laugh at him when he missed a shot. 

Imagine the surprise that he felt when Sehun looks to where Jongin is standing and finds him standing with his eyes closed and his head tilted up as he breathes out a sigh and his chest heaving.

The arousal Sehun felt when he saw Jongin bent down is back again in full force, and he groans inwardly. But Jongin stays impassive as he keeps on breathing with his head tilt up, putting his defined jawline on display for Sehun.

Sehun feels the need to have his lips all over Jongin’s exposed neck and imagining his bite marks all over the tanned male turns him on even more. At these times, he hates being an alpha because his pheromones are playing him, heightening his arousal.

He tries averting his focus elsewhere as he tries to not mind his hardening member. Sehun shifts his eyes to the table, stepping closer it to hide his boner, “Jongin, it’s your turn.”

At the mention of his name, the said boy opens his eyes and gives Sehun a soft smile. He observes the balls on the table, moving to where he left his cue ball. 

While Jongin is busy trying to find which ball he should aim, Sehun is busy minding his hard-on, and the word “ball” seems to poke fun on his frustrations. He really can’t believe he popped a boner just at the mere sight of Jongin looking like he had an orgy.

The moment Sehun lays his eyes at Jongin after trying his best to avoid any possible eye contact, he chokes on his breath. The tanned male is bending down too slow much to his favor while maintaining his gaze on Sehun. 

At this point, he’s not sure if his alpha pheromones are fucking his eyesight or if Jongin intentionally does so, but he’s damn certain that he will lose it if Jongin does something lewd.

And Jongin unexpectedly does so as a lewd smirk forms on his lips, causing Sehun to lose all the control left inside him. Taking long quick strides to Jongin, he’s quiet enough, so he doesn’t surprise the latter.

He stops right behind Jongin, and the view of Jongin bending down in front of him is so fucking sensual, it’s sending a thrilling buzz all over Sehun’s body to his already hard cock.

As Jongin straightens up, his back bumps to Sehun’s chest and thrumming with the wine he downed, he expected that one way or another, he’ll wound up in Sehun’s arms. A soft moan escapes his lips when he can feel Sehun’s breathing on his nape.

In a blink, Sehun encircles his arm around Jongin’s front, pulling him closer as he breathes in Jongin’s musky scent. The younger reaches to grab onto the cue stick in Jongin’s shaky hands before he throws it away recklessly. 

Jongin’s hand flies up to grip on the strands of Sehun’s hair as he moans loudly when he feels Sehun’s hard-on pressing on his back.

Slowly but sure, Sehun starts grinding his dick against Jongin’s ass, causing a hiss through his clenched teeth. The soft mewls from Jongin’s lips only drive Sehun to grind faster as he nibbles on Jongin’s ear.

Sehun’s other free hand comes up to cup Jongin’s chin, and with a tilt of his head, their lips meet in a fiery kiss. Jongin sighs into the kiss because it’s been long overdue and with Sehun’s dick rubbing on his ass, he fails to notice he had sported a hard-on too.

He doesn’t want to rush things, but from all the frustration Sehun felt, their kiss turns sloppy as Sehun’s tongue traces Jongin’s bottom lip, and knowing what it meant, the latter welcomes him. 

Feeling Jongin’s warm cavern, Sehun groans into their kiss as their tongue meets in a heated swirl. Without pulling away, Jongin turns around to face Sehun as the younger’s arm slips under his shirt, running it across his abs before he squeezes his sides firmly.

Jongin’s arm laces on Sehun’s neck with one of his hand slowly reaching up to the younger’s black locks, gripping it tightly but not too tight that it’s painful. Little did Jongin knows, it turns on Sehun more that his hips push forward, sending a frenzy down their hardening member. 

As Jongin starts growing impatient, his hips start pushing forward to Sehun’s as his hand skims down Sehun’s back to rest on his perky ass. He then starts fondling with Sehun’s ass, pulling a loud moan from the younger.

Much to his obsession of being dominant, Sehun doesn’t like when someone touches his butt. 

It came off as a surprise when the familiar coiling in his loins grows stronger at Jongin’s hands fondling with it. So he lets the older on a free pass as he moans at Jongin’s, particularly hard squeezes.

Sehun’s tongue then expertly slips to Jongin’s upper lip, hooking it into his own pair of warm lips and he bites on it, leading Jongin to sigh in pleasure. He pulls away with a soft tug on Jongin’s upper lip, and Jongin’s hooded eyes never once leave Sehun’s lips.

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long. You don’t know how hard I try to keep my dick away from you, I was so fucking frustrated.”

A soft moan emits from Jongin’s lips in approval, and his hand comes up to cover his mouth out of pure embarrassment. Sehun catches on it, and he smirks, delighted to know that dirty talk turns Jongin on more.

He’s going to dirty talk the hell out of Jongin, and excitement thrums into his veins to how Jongin will react. _Well, only one way to find out._

Jongin’s cuteness is undeniable, and with him covering his mouth, Sehun would usually end up cupping his cheeks, but at the heat of the moment, his hand reaches to pull Jongin’s hand away. 

At the thought of Jongin looking hotter with his glasses on him, Sehun takes his glasses off before he carefully puts it on to the older, earning a shy smile. The younger takes a step back to marvel how good it looks on Jongin. 

With his lips swollen, and a flushed face, Sehun wishes he could take a photo of Jongin and set it as his phone lock screen wallpaper.

With a curve of his lips, Sehun leans in for another kiss. All the while Sehun’s tongue coaxes with Jongin’s, he carries Jongin up onto the billiard table effortlessly, standing between the older’s parted legs.

Jongin’s hand never leaves Sehun’s locks as he tangles it and grips on it firmly once in awhile. They only break their kiss for Sehun to skim his tongue down Jongin’s jawline, erupting a guttural groan from the older.

Finding his new found love for Jongin’s jawline, Sehun moves lower to Jongin’s neck, his tongue leaving a wet trail while he nips on the warm skin here and there. As Sehun is preoccupied, Jongin’s fidgety hands move to unbutton Sehun’s shirt.

Sehun hastily removes the material off of him as he kicks his slippers off, his lips not once leaving the column of Jongin’s neck. The older boy runs his head all over Sehun’s chest, savoring the warmth radiating from Sehun’s milky skin and his hands couldn’t get enough with Sehun’s broad shoulders.

Jongin’s hand then dips lower to the buckle of Sehun’s belt, pulling the younger closer through the loopholes of his pants. Noticing Jongin’s difficulty from removing his pants, Sehun breaks away from Jongin’s neck, taking off the rest of their articles and leaving behind their underwear only.

Sehun resumes his nibbles on Jongin’s neck, but he briefly pauses as he wonders if he’ll create a bond when he bites Jongin’s neck. He’s quick to conclude that Jongin is human and a soulbond won’t be able to exist between a werewolf and human.

But his hesitation is prodding on his mind that he stops to ask, “Jongin, is it fine if I bite you? It’ll be painful, so if you’re giving me a no, I won’t do it.”

Jongin ponders for a moment, but his heart’s quick to decide that it’s fine, because he knows that what he feels for Sehun is more than a sexual tension. He sincerely likes the younger boy, and if a bond is ever created between them, he’ll gladly accept.

So, Jongin agrees with a nod, “sure, you can bite me, Sehun.”

At the authoritative tone in Jongin’s voice, a smirk forms on Sehun’s lips but before he dips down, he gives Jongin’s sides another firm squeeze. He’s making sure that he isn’t forcing the older into this.

“Are you sure?” the hands on Jongin’s sides starts rubbing soothingly, “you can do whatever to ease down the pain. Bite me back, scratch me, pull on my hair, share your pain with me.”

From Sehun’s encouraging words, Jongin feels tears welling up in his eyes, and he presses the urge to let it slip past. He nods silently as an answer, swallowing roughly.

With Jongin’s approval, Sehun then dips into the junction of his neck and shoulder, licking the skin before he bites it, earning a loud hiss from Jongin, fingernails scratching into Sehun’s back. 

Sehun doesn’t mind it though, but he’s truthfully glad that Jongin follows what he said, to share his pain with him. He pulls back slightly to see blood slowly pooling on the bite mark, and Sehun quickly licks it away, tasting the metallic taste of blood on his tongue.

He continually licks the mark, trying to lessen the pain away until he’s abruptly interrupted with a throaty groan at Jongin’s hand cupping his cock through the underwear. Sehun pulls back, his eyes blown with lust and he pushes on Jongin’s shoulder, motioning for him to lie back on the table. 

As Sehun follows behind and climbs on top of Jongin, he messily shoves away the balls on the table to make space for Jongin’s back. Some fall to the floor, and the other half stays with them on the cold surface.

Jongin fails to notice that Sehun had taken off his underwear before he climbs up the table, leaving his huge cock on display for Jongin and the older swears a drool must’ve slipped past his lips. It’s that big, and he’s not sure that Sehun would fit inside him.

The tug on his underwear regains his focus on Sehun’s nudge to take off his underwear, and when he removes the last article between them away, Sehun’s eyes find Jongin’s and they pause for a brief moment just to look into each other’s eyes. 

In their silent encounter, Sehun seeks approval to go further. 

At the reassurance in Jongin’s small nod, the younger’s eyes turn into a smoldering look as he leans in to whisper, “I’m going to make you feel so good that you’ll scream my name. I guarantee that coming your way.”

Jongin moans in response, and he silently wishes he could be as vocal as Sehun is when it comes to sexual activities, but his mouth always end up sealing shut.

He loses all his thoughts when he sees Sehun on top of him, spitting saliva onto his digits before he moves it to Jongin’s hole, prodding it slightly. But Sehun teasingly rests his fingers there without pushing it in, and it’s frustrating Jongin.

Exasperated at Sehun, Jongin’s hips buckle forward, in dire need of friction and he moans aloud when his cock meets with Sehun’s in a brief contact. Sehun, too, groans and his hand hastily push Jongin’s hips down.

“Jongin, baby, I need you to talk to me. What do you want me to do?”

Jongin sighs, he wants to talk, but he’s so damn shy that his tongue wounds up tongue-tied. With Sehun’s hand holding Jongin’s hips down, there really is no other option than verbally voicing out his frustrations.

Noticing the internal fight going on in Jongin’s mind, Sehun teases further, “or we can just stop this, and I’ll wear my clothes again. Your choice, Jongin.”

He challenges Jongin by pulling away, looking like he’s climbing off the table and Jongin panics as he blurts in a whiny voice, “wait, no, don’t!”

Sehun’s brow arches expectantly as he climbs back on top of Jongin, looking at the latter straight in his eyes and he waits patiently.

“What do you want me to do, Jongin? I’m asking this one last time, or I’ll stop.”

The threat doesn’t sound like an empty threat, and it renders Jongin panicking for a split second before he calms down. He breathes in, closing his eyes, before he opens them, eyes eager as his face contorts in a serious look, “I need you to fuck me with your fingers, Sehun.”

Sehun’s eyes clouded with lust only turns a shade darker as he smirks lewdly, “at your command, baby.”

The digits filling Jongin’s hole suddenly makes him feel full, and he couldn’t imagine how full he’ll feel when he has Sehun’s dick inside his tight hole. After his muscles relax as accordingl, Sehun starts moving his digits faster and adding in another digit.

When Sehun can feel that Jongin’s ready for him, he pulls his fingers out and licks away his digits, his eyes trained on Jongin as he sees Jongin’s mouth slightly gaping.

He props himself on top of Jongin, and he spits more saliva to his hand, rubbing it to his twitching cock and he hisses at the contact. Putting Jongin’s hand on his back and giving the older a final reassuring look, he slowly pushes his member in and finds it to be hard since Jongin’s hole is still too tight for him.

“Holy shit, Jongin, you’re so fucking tight.”

He doesn’t move until Jongin tells him to, and while he waits, he peppers kiss all over Jongin’s face to put his mind at ease. Sehun admits he loves the feeling of his cock snuggled in Jongin’s tight hole.

At Jongin’s cue, Sehun starts moving inside Jongin, his lips meeting Jongin’s in a passionate kiss. Before they realize it, Sehun's thrust grow faster and quicker as they’re both trying to reach their highs. 

Sehun pivots his hips in expertise, hitting the spot that made Jongin’s breath hitch. The older, equally as eager to reach his peak, pushes his hips forward, meeting Sehun’s, the sound of skin slapping on skin fills in the air. 

“Fuck, Jongin, you feel so good. So damn tight for my dick.”

Jongin groans, eyes clenched tight as he chants Sehun’s name over and over again. The familiar heat starts coiling in his stomach, and he knows he’s very close.

Jongin knows that Sehun is close too from the way his thrusts had begun growing sloppier. Gaining his self-confidence, Jongin starts talking to push Sehun further on edge.

“Jesus, get it moving with your dick. Come on, Sehun, fill me up. Make me scream.”

“Shit, I will. You better scream my fucking name, Jongin. Who’s making you feel this good?”

“You are, Sehun! Fuck, make me come.”

At that, Sehun’s thrust grows quicker, and he rams into Jongin’s hole as if there’s no tomorrow. Jongin arches his back as he chants, “I’m coming, Sehun, I’m fucking coming.”

He eventually comes with Sehun’s name on his lips, spurting his come all over his stomach and Sehun’s chest. Reaching his peak, with the last buck of both their hips, Sehun comes right after with a throaty grunt, “Fuck, Jongin, holy fuck!”

Coming down from their highs, Sehun rests his forehead on Jongin’s, their sweaty locks clinging messily on their faces. A warm smile blossoms on Sehun’s face as he closes his eyes, savoring the feeling of Jongin’s warm hole enveloping his dick.

And the bursting joy inside his chest reminded him of his intention to confess to Jongin.

He opens his eyes to see Jongin’s eyes staring back at him fondly, and he couldn’t feel even more loved than he is right at that moment. 

Sehun sighs in content, “hey, Jongin, I’ve been thinking. Do you want to date me? Not as a “buddies that look like they’re married, but they’re not,” but officially as a couple?”

There’s a moment of silence with Jongin staring up at Sehun’s lovely ones. Feeling the warmth spreading across his chest and the increasing pace in his heartbeat, Jongin finally settles that he wants this. He wants _them._

“You just fucked me into oblivion, how can I say no to your confession?”

And Sehun laughs at the reply, his chest vibrating against Jongin’s chest. He leans in, pecking Jongin's lips before he nuzzles into the crook of Jongin’s neck.

He can feel Jongin’s steady breathing against him, and he knows that’s where he belongs, having Jongin in the flesh next to him. 

Sehun sleepily mumbles, a yawn interrupting his words, “let’s start by tomorrow. I’ll take you out to a rooftop restaurant.”

A scoff from beneath him causes Sehun to look up sleepily at the older, seeing a funny look on Jongin’s sweaty face, “how the fuck can I walk after this? Can we just push it back to a day later?”

Chuckling, Sehun nods in agreement, “fine, Jongin, your wish is my command.”

Sehun’s intentions were to not let all of his weight on Jongin, but when he shifts his position, his cock twitches inside Jongin, causing them both to groan at the feeling before laughing at the same time.

“Don’t move, you dumb ass.”

“What if I want to?”

“Be compliant for once and let me sleep in peace, please?”

Sehun hazily nods since he couldn’t muster more energy to be defiant. He’s probably turning softer for Jongin too, but he chuckles to himself when he thinks, _what a great first conversation to start our official status of being boyfriends._

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic fest ever and I struggled on this wow. I would like to thank all the mods for holding this fic fest, and I know y'all are beginners on this but I'm super glad that you're supportive, and kind especially with all the delayed due dates ;; I highly appreciate that, and I hope there'll be more upcoming fic fests from you mods! Let's all appreciate bottom Jongin because he's a precious smol bub c:


End file.
